


Over The Moon

by RandyWrites



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: guess what????? another damn one-shot collection coming ur way





	1. Chapter 1

“Eating this late  _can’t_  be good for you.”

Tim set his binoculars down, turning to face his girlfriend and the wonderful chinese food she brought with her.

“Call it a midnight snack?” he suggested, taking one of the bags from her and helping to lay out the spread.

“It’s only 11,” Raven said flatly.

The teen wonder shrugged, nonplussed, and simply passed her one set of chopsticks before digging in.

“I’m thinking after we finish patrolling Miagani, we could split patrolling Bleake and North Gotham, and call it a night if we don’t run into any major rogues.”

“And let me guess,” Raven interrupted after swallowing some chow mein, “You want Bleake.”

Tim felt his face redden just a tinge, but tried to remain firm.

“It doesn’t really matter-”

“You’ve got a lead on someone.”

He shut up for a moment by shoveling more chicken into his mouth. All the better, trying not to dig his own grave any deeper than it probably was at the moment.

“Tim, what did I tell you about this being a  _partnership_?” she sighed.

“I’m just worried about your exams ‘n stuff, okay?”

He attempted to steal a dumpling from one of the cartons closest to her, she pushed it further away from him with a glare.

No, this wasn’t  _really_  a fight. But the look in her eyes promised to make it one if he took one of her dumplings without her permission.

“ _Timothy Drake_ , you know better than anyone how easy this dumb English Lit course has been for me.”

“And you,  _Miss Raven_ , know better than anyone how impressed I am that you’ve taken it anyway.”

The empath blushed, pink lightly dusting her face as she tried to cover it up by taking a sip of the tea she’d brought for them to share.

“Boba? I thought you said it wasn’t-”

“They didn’t have much else ready  _to-go_ , and there’s no way I was making an extra stop at  _Starbucks_.”

He opened his mouth only for her to cut him off.

“Yes, I know you’re going to make a stop in a few hours anyway. You better tip them well for it, too.”

Tim smiled for a moment. While Raven never seemed to  _play_   _well_  with others, she cared so much for them. It was one of the things that Tim loved about her.

They sat for a few minutes longer on that rooftop, taking in the sounds of a city that never fully slept. A couple of watchful protectors, ready to step back into the fray after a brief reprieve.

In the moonlight and neon, though, Tim was grateful to have just a minute they could keep for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven wasn’t one to be frustrated easily. She spent far too much of her time recognizing the changes in her emotional state, and controlling and regulating it, to let herself be. Frustration led to either anger or sadness, which almost always led to destruction.

And no, not just metaphorical destruction. It was a very real, literal destruction.

So in all her caution of making sure that this dinner, that she had wanted to surprise her boyfriend of one full year with, she had made quite a few mistakes. The pasta had been overcooked, the seasoning hadn’t quite settled into the meatballs, and worst of all, Tim had just walked in early from his night class to see her spilling the burnt garlic bread all over the counter and floor.

She really should’ve stuck with baking. When things are measured and precise, she never seemed to have trouble with  _that_.

There must have been some comical look in her eyes, because Tim immediately started laughing.

“I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner. You suck,” he said with a shake of his head. Reaching for a dish towel, they set to work cleaning up.

“Happy anniversary?” she mumbled low, as she scraped the food into the trash.

Tim pecked her cheek as he passed her, throwing away the loaves before going back to sweep up the crumbs. “You tried, doll, but I’ll order the take out. Hey-” he grabbed her arm as she reached for the faucet, ready to start washing dishes- “I still appreciate it so damn much, okay? Thanks.”

The empath shook her head, trying to clear the swell of pride that he made her feel. Tim released his hand as he recognized the movement, then brought her close in an embrace.

“Really, Raven, thanks.” He leaned in close, pausing briefly to check if he’d crossed a boundary. Raven rolled her eyes and in one quick flash, connected their kiss.

The take out could wait another minute or two.


	3. Chapter 3

The young detective quickly switched his screens from the casework to his homework as he heard the apartment’s door open. Mild panic subsiding, he called to his girlfriend as she locked the door behind her, “Rae! You’re home early! Did you pick up dinner?”

“What were you working on, Tim?” she asked with the barest hint of annoyance in her voice as she set her bags down at the table. Her empathy had picked up on his unease, despite his best efforts.

A choice was set before the Bat’s sidekick then. Either he could continue trying to lie to his girlfriend, an empath of considerable skill and means of prying any information she needed from him, or he could could share every detail about the potentially suicidal mission that he was supposed to be prepping for, and likely set her off.

No, he’d try for a middle ground first. The key to most good lies was to give partial truths, after all.

He switched the screen back, minimizing the autopsy reports but keeping his study chatroom open. No need to send her into a panic.

He turned the screen towards her then. “Maybe it’s something you can help me with. It’s some research I’ve been doing on Starrware. There’s been some shady activity since WayneTech’s stepped away from a project with them a few years back.”

Raven leaned in interest over the screen, her eyes quickly scanning the articles and notes Tim had taken.

“Looks like a bunch of corporate espionage,” she noted, quirking an eyebrow at him, “But I’m guessing you’re close to some big discovery?”

“Something like that,” he smiled. She’d taken the bait.

“Hmm, c'mon then. Take out’s getting cold.” She took his hand and led him back into their kitchen.

“I think the next time we go in for a pick-up, Phil will give us a discount,” Raven laughed as they took out different cartons. “But he also might have a crush on us both, I can’t quite tell yet.”

“How could he not? We’re both pretty hot,” Tim smiled cheekily, sneaking a peck onto Raven’s cheek as he slid past her to grab utensils and sauce packets. The empath swatted at his butt then, earning a yelp of surprise from the junior detective.

“Still…” Raven’s voice trailed off as they settled in their seats, Tim furrowed his eyebrows at the tone of her voice.

“Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?” he laughed. Watching her stiffen ever so slightly in response, he quickly amended, “Babe, you know I’m a one-at-a-time guy. Triangles are too much of a hassle and they-”

“They give you anxiety, I know,” she chuckled. “I don’t know. Forget I said anything.” She tried distracting herself with the food once more, until Tim reached over.

He laid one of his hands over hers, and gently cupped her face with the other.

“Hey, Raven,” he carefully watched her eyes, shifting from each one for any signs of boundaries being crossed. Finding none, he leaned closer, “Leave the worrying to me, okay?”

She met him the rest of the way in a short kiss, tasting the sweet and sour sauce on his lips, and smiling as his calm washed over her. They could both stand to let go of some anxieties for the rest of the night. Just one night.


End file.
